


Their Life as a Family

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Their Life as a Family [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Greg has kids, Horrible at tagging, M/M, Sherlock has kids, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: It was January sixth, Sherlock was dropping his twin six year olds and Lestrade’s seven year old son Colin off at school. He had his son Scott Siger Holmes, and his daughter Elizabeth Violet Holmes. Their mother, his ex girlfriend, had died about three years before. They had been broken up for a year, and were sharing custody when she died. Sherlock was almost twenty eight when he gained full custody of the twins, and now he was almost thirty one.A month before Taylor, his ex, died he had begun dating DI Greg Lestrade, who's five years older than him. About a year after Taylor's death Sherlock and Greg started spend more time together. They still hadn’t moved in together, but split time at each others flats. Sherlock had 221B that is only a two bedroom, and Greg had a flat that was also two bedrooms, so they knew if they did move in together they would need a bigger place.Not beta'd





	Their Life as a Family

**Author's Note:**

> In this Sherlock is a forensics specialist. The promt I got from an annoymous person was "Greg gets Sherlock a dog." Welcome to Sherstrade month, for at least the next 28 days I will post a new part of this story. Thanks for reading.

It was January sixth, Sherlock was dropping his twin six year olds and Lestrade’s seven year old son Colin off at school. He had his son Scott Siger Holmes, and his daughter Elizabeth Violet Holmes. Their mother, his ex girlfriend, had died about three years before. They had been broken up for a year, and were sharing custody when she died. Sherlock was almost twenty eight when he gained full custody of the twins, and now he was almost thirty one. 

 

A month before Taylor, his ex, died he had begun dating DI Greg Lestrade, who's five years older than him. About a year after Taylor's death Sherlock and Greg started spend more time together. They still hadn’t moved in together, but split time at each others flats. Sherlock had 221B that is only a two bedroom, and Greg had a flat that was also two bedrooms, so they knew if they did move in together they would need a bigger place. 

 

When Sherlock pulled into the parking lot of the primary school, he got the three kids out and into the school. The twins were in first grade and Colin was in second. After he left the building he went to the Yard where he was the forensics specialist on Dimmock’s team. He helped with Lestrade and other DI cases when necessary.

 

He had an office next to Philip Anderson’s in the lab part of the Yard. Him and Anderson where the head forensics, so they didn't have to share offices like the other forensics. They both had lab equipment of their own in their offices. Sherlock had become friends with Sally and Philip, mainly Sally, after he started dating Greg, because they, mainly Sally, were completely supportive of the two.

 

When Sherlock walked into his office he sat his computer bag by the desk. He then started to do tests on the evidence from their newest case. Four people had been murdered. Shara Carter was the latest victim. She had died the night before and Dimmock’s team had the case so Sherlock had to go into work. 

 

Two hours later Sherlock was finishing up the blood tests. He looked up from his microscope when he heard the door to his office open. He let out a sigh when he saw the twins and Colin standing with Greg. “What this time?” Sherlock asked.

 

When none of the children answered Greg did. “Liz was getting picked on, so Scotty tried to stop it. Then when he started getting hit, Col got involved. They were protecting each other, but fighting is also against school rules. Liz can go back tomorrow, but since it's Scotty and Colin's third offense they have two days suspension, starting tomorrow.”

 

“Alright, I'm guessing you need me to watch them in here.”

 

“Your mum will come pick them up in a half an hour. She'll watch them at your flat. Can you give her a key, and watch them until then?”

 

“Yeah, Love you.” Sherlock said as Greg came over and kissed his forehead. “You three why don't you work on the homework you now have.” The kids started on their homework, and after kissing Sherlock again Greg went back to paperwork. Sherlock finished the tests he had to do in twenty minutes. 

 

Dimmock came into the office to get the test results from Sherlock. He was followed by Sherlock's mother Violet Holmes. “Hey you got those results?”

 

“Yeah here Dimmock.” Sherlock said handing him the results. He then turned to him mother. “Here's the key. They have homework to do. Liz only has today's, Colin and Scotty have three days worth.” His mother then left and he sunk back into his office chair. When Dimmock didn't speak from where he stood, Sherlock looked at him and said, “What do you need?” 

 

“Just wondering if you're ok. You haven't been at your flat for more then quick showers and quick meals this entire week. I'm worried about you Sherlock.”

 

“I'm fine, just need to actually be away from the office and crime scenes for more then thirty minutes.”

 

“Give those tests to Anderson. He can help us for the next two days. I'm pulling you off work. You have today and two more days off. Go home be with your kids.”

 

“Thanks.” Sherlock replied grabbing his bag and heading to Greg's office. He opened the door. “Dimmock just told me to take today and the next two days off, so I'll see you at home.”

 

“Alright be safe, bye love.”

 

Sherlock’s mother insisted on staying for the day, so Sherlock could rest, and Greg could do something for Sherlock’s birthday. Sherlock tried to argue, but gave up. Sherlock slept for a few hours, then started working.

 

“Sherlock, love, come here.” Greg says as he enters 221B. Sherlock is in the kitchen working on some experiment or another. As Sherlock enters the room, Greg can tell he is about to go on a rant about how important the experiment is, so Greg stops his boyfriend by pulling him into a kiss. “Happy Birthday, I know you don’t like making a big deal, and that Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, and John are throwing you that party, but I got you a gift.” Greg takes his hand and leads him down to the front door. “He doesn’t have a name, but I hope you like him.”

 

“Greg thank you, I love him.” Sherlock says excited when he sees a puppy bloodhound by the front door. “His name is Gladstone.”

 

“Alright Mrs. Hudson said we could keep him here, but I was also wondering something. William Sherlock Scott Holmes, will you marry me? I know it’s cheesy, but I was thinking with your son Scott and daughter Elizabeth and my son Colin, we could get a house. Have a yard and fence so they can play. We’ve talked about moving in, but it was always when one of us were hurt. I love you, Sunshine, please marry and move in with me.”

 

“Of course I will, and as for moving in it would be a great idea. Scott and Elizabeth would love it.”

 

“Good, because we can start moving in tomorrow. I had Mycroft get painters to paint the kid’s bedrooms. You can still rent this out, so you can use it for clients. There are three offices, five bedrooms, three baths, also a good sized kitchen, living room, and garage.” 

 

“Then we shall move in tomorrow. The kids can help, I called the school and said Liz wouldn’t be in, because she isn’t feeling to well. Plus I think she needs a break from bullies.” They then walked back up to 221B hand in hand, and told Sherlock’s mum and the kids about the dog and the house.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> PS. I honestly write a lot of ships or no ships at all so just hit me up with your prompt.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr for @Flashkid2001 and @Sherstrade2001
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
